foldabotsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Foldabots by Month
This is the list of foldabots that is released every month Legends *+ means destroyed *= means offline *Bold text indicates this robot is in the Lutabots team *NR means not robot *Italic text indicates this robot didn't make its comic debut yet. * * means a robot is converted into a Foldabot/Lutabot Foldabots by Month 2006 this is the year where the foldabots first appear *May: Buhawi *June: Patrol *July: Astig *August: Bangis *September: Kalasag *October: Metrotren *November: Kislap *December: Liyab 2007 this is the year they introduced the foldabot combiners *January: Tikbalang *February: Nuno *March: Manananggal *April: Kapre and Higantechron *May: Lupet *June: Karera *July: Siklab *August: Ukay+ *September: Tutubi+ *October: Alon & Agos+ and Elementron *November:'' Siklo'' *December: Pasada 2008 this is the last year we will see hand drawn foldabots. this is also the first year we will see metallic modified foldabots. and this is the year where they released the first toybook. this is also the year they released foldabot comics and it has a total of 7 foldabot upgrades, 6 combiner foldabot upgrades (including the combined form) in toybook *January: Berdugong *February: Tentaclones 1 & 2 *March: Alona *April: Butandrone and Aquatikron *May: Kidlat *June: Ramo *July: Kuwago *August: Kagat *September: Kalaw *October: Lu-sho NR+ *November: Tamarax and Gubatron *December: Astig : Christmas Edition 2009 foldabots: now on glossy cardboard. this is the introduction of 4 metallic foldabots, 10 combiner foldabots (including the combined form) and 1 foldabot upgrades *January: Sapotron *February: Alita *March: Patibong *April: Higadrone *May: Alakdan and Mikrokosmos *Special issue: Dakotron *June: Kulog *July: Lobo and Bakunawa Dragon *August: Sugod *September: Tusok *October: Bato *November: N/A *December: Talim *Foldabots Toy Book 2: Delubyo, Sigwa 2010 this is the year where Lutabots were now introduced. it has 6 combiner foldabots upgrades (including combined form) foldabot upgrades, new foldabot, and 3 lutabots. *January: Dagundong and Saurotron *February: [[Tambak|'Tambak']] *March: Sagip *April: [[Trosotron|'Trosotron']] *May: [[Rangkada|'Rangkada']] *June: Guhitron *July: [[Sulatron|'Sulatron']] *August: [[Pangil|'Pangil']]+''' *September: [[Sisid|'''Sisid]]+''' *October: [[Umbok|'''Umbok]]+''' *November: [[Kalmot|'''Kalmot]]+''' *December: [[Sungay|'''Sungay]]+ and Yelotron+ *Foldabots Toy Book 3: Sundo, Konkretron, Pison, Xi-Takk 2011 2011 is a Lutabots special and it has a new foldabot, new lutabot, 10 combiner foldabot upgrades (including the combined forms) in the toybook *January: [[Busado|'Busado']]+''' *February: [[Rumbado|'''Rumbado]]+''' *March: [[Bangga|'''Bangga]]+''' *April: '''Bunggo+ *May: Riles+ 'and 'Komyutatron+ *June: Gaseratron+ *July: Kuryenticon+ *August: Amihanator+ *September: Tigastron+ and Kontrolion+ *October: Pollenator+ *November: Bangas+ *December: Tipaklone+ *Foldabots Toy Book 4: Landas and Buhatron*''' 2012 2012 is a Lutabots special and it has four new Foldabots, 2 upgraded Foldabots that is exclusive to the Toy Book *January: '''Mothara+ *February: Bugbog+ and Pestetron+ *March: Rojotron* *April: Verdetron* *May: Violeta* *June: Azurenator* 'and 'Sporticus* *July: Kalawang+ *August: Tetanoc+ *September: Wa-Sakk+ *October: Du-Rogg+ *November: Apoy+ *December: Sunog+ *Foldabots Toy Book 5: ''Tu-Lock'', Tinidrone, Karga and Barena 2013 atleast 9 foldabots fill out the k-zone slots this year, and a lutabot combiner designed by a foldabot fan only exclusive to toybook 6, and also 1 foldabot upgrade *January: Usok+ *February: Baga+ *March: Abominator+ 'and 'Magmatron+ *April: Bughaw *May:'' Harurot *June: Machete *July: Maneho *August: Rampa *September: Pag-asa *October: Asero '' *November: Tulos *December: Lakbay *Foldabots Toy Book 6: Pedring+,' Sendong'+,' Ondoy'+,' Ruping'+, [[Bagsik|'Bagsik']]+,' Stormicus'+, Ultimate agimat buhawi 2014 1 foldabot changed to lutabot and its only exclusive to the toybook *January: ''Elesiyo'' *February: Batikron *March: Musang *April: Gaspang *May: Talas *June: Kagwang'' and Likastron *July:' Gahaman' *August: [[Pinsala|'Pinsala']] *September: [[Gambala|'Gambala']] *October: [[Salanta|'Salanta']] *November: [[Panganib|'Panganib']] *December: [[Trosonator|'Trosonator']] *Foldabots Toy Book 7: 'Nu-sho' 2015 6 (including the combined form) combiner lutabots was turned into foldabots and its only exclusive to the toybook. * January: [[Naranja|Naranja]] * February:[[ Gadya| 'Gadya]] * March: [[Leonator|Leonator]] * April: [[Komando|Komando]] * May: ''Baluti'' * June: [[Tindig|Tindig]] * July: [[Zootron|Zootron]] * August: Bisig* * September: [[Butas|'''Butas]] * October: [[Hataw|'Hataw']] * November: [[Pollunator|'Pollunator']] * December: [[Toxicus|'Toxicus']] * Foldabots Toy Book 8: Rojotron, Verdetron, Violeta, Azurenator, Buhatron, Sporticus 2016 this is the last year for foldabots to appear on k-zone. * January: [[Anino|''Anino]] * February: [[Sin-Dakk|Sin-dakk]] * March: [[Dilim|Dilim]] * April: [[Kadena|Kadena]] * May: [[Karo|Karo]] * June: [[Aninotron|Aninotron]] * July: [[Sigg-nal|''Sigg-nal]] * August: ''Buhos'' * Special Event in Oct. 28, 2016 at SM Megamall: Tagas